Sasuke's effect
by Rikaachuu
Summary: Cara seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk menghilangkan kekesalan Haruno Sakura / DLDR / DRABBLE


Sasuke's effect Rikachuu

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

SasuSaku Rated T

Keributan terdengar dari sebuah ruangan di sebuah rumah sakit, Konoha Hospital. Keributan tersebut terjadi karena perkelahian antara dua gadis yang kini saling menjambak rambut satu sama lain.

"Jangan pernah merendahkanku, dasar perempuan licik! " teriak salah satu gadis dengan masih menjambak rambut merah gadis di depannya.

"Kau memang gadis rendahan, kau pantas mendapatkannya. Lepaskan akuu...! " balas gadis berambut merah itu dengan balas menarik rambut merah muda di depannya.

Mereka masih tetap melanjutkan perkelahian mereka sampai beberapa dokter dan perawat masuk ke ruangan itu dan melerai mereka.

"Hei! Hentikan kalian berdua. Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil." teriak seorang dokter berambut blonde bernama Namikaze Naruto sambil memisah kedua gadis yang sejak tadi bertengkar.

Seorang perawat yaitu Yamanaka Ino yang merupakan sahabat dokter berambut merah muda - Haruno Sakura - yang sedang berkelahi dengan dokter berambut merah - Uzumaki Karin - menahan lengan Sakura agar lebih menjauh dari Karin. Sedangkan Hinata yang juga sahabat Sakura menahan lengan Karin.

"Lepaskan aku Ino. Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada gadis licik itu." teriak Sakura sambil menggapai-gapai kan tangannya ke arah Karin.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang dokter muda dengan rambut raven dan mata onyx nya yang tajam. Dia melangkah menuju Sakura, menarik lengannya dari Ino dan langsung membawanya keluar ruangan itu.

\- 0 -

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke-kun! Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada gadis itu. " kesal sang gadis sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya dari genggaman lelaki tampan yang kini menariknya ke taman belakang rumah sakit itu.

"Hn"

Gumaman singkat itu membuat Sakura semakin kesal. Namun dia tidak bisa melepaskan genggaman tangan lelaki itu dan memilih pasrah mengikuti arah jalan lelaki di depannya.

Sesampainya di taman belakang rumah sakit, Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di salah satu kursi taman dan ikut duduk di sampingnya. Dia memilih diam dan membiarkan Sakura menenangkan diri. Setelah kira-kira 10 menit mereka terdiam dan Sakura terlihat lebih tenang Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" balas Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terkena lebih banyak masalah."

"Tapi dia benar-benar keterlaluan. Bagaimana mungkin dia yang mendapatkan promosi sebagai dokter VIP padahal aku yang lebih dulu mengajukan diri. Mentang-mentang ayahnya mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan profesor tua itu, dia lebih mudah mendapat apa yang dia mau." ungkap Sakura dengan kesal dan emosi yang kembali memuncak.

"Hn. Sudahlah, mungkin kau akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih baik. Lagipula lebih baik kau tidak menjadi dokter VIP, itu akan membuatku susah untuk menculikmu kemari dan melakukan ini." Sakura yang bingung akan perkataan Sasuke lalu menoleh ke arah nya dan langsung terkejut karena ada benda basah dan kenyal yang mendarat di bibirnya. Sakura akan menjauhkan wajahnya tetapi tangan Sasuke lebih dulu menekan tengkuk Sakura dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ya! Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin mencium Haruno Sakura dengan intens.

"Hn. Nanti malam kujemput jam 7 di rumahmu, ibuku bilang dia sangat merindukanmu. Sampai nanti malam sayang." lanjut Sasuke dan memberi kecupan singkat di jidat Sakura lalu melenggang pergi. Sedangkan Sakura masih melongo di tempat karena terkejut akan perlakukan Sasuke - kekasihnya - tadi. Setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, wajah Sakura perlahan-lahan memerah sampai ke telinganya. Dari jauh Sasuke masih berjalan dengan seringai tipis terpampang di wajah tampannya. Ah, perilaku Uchiha Sasuke dapat membuat seorang Haruno Sakura melenyapkan kekesalannya.

\- END -

Sebelumnya salam kenal readers semua . Saya adalah penulis baru disini, jadi maaf kalo agak berantakan, terlalu singkat dan alur agak maksa. Sebenarnya fict ini terinspirasi dari salah satu scene di drama DOTS, tapi saya tambah sedikit. Semoga semua suka yaa...

Terimakasih

nb : hargai karya orang lain yaa


End file.
